


Tumblr Bat Prompts

by Batfam_Writer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Basically my shit posting but on a higher level, Batman - Freeform, Can be anything from fluffy to deep angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LGBTQ, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr drabbles, Will warn you what it is for each chapter, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfam_Writer/pseuds/Batfam_Writer
Summary: The dumping grounds for all of my Tumblr asks/prompts for fics. Lots of shipping, but there will be warnings before each chapter. Lots of gay, sometimes smut, sometimes angst, and sometimes fluff. Prepare your feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do an (or multiple) angst-with-happy-ending JayDick if you have time/inclination!
> 
> I am in love with you for this anon. Please take my soul in return.
> 
> WARNING: Graphic(ish) depections of violence. Implied sexual activity. Mild angst.

**When I (Almost) Lost You _Again_**

Dick was terrified. He'd faced more life and death situations than most people, but yet here he was. Screaming out towards a lost cause. He fought violently against the ropes, letting it chafe his skin. The first time was terrible enough.

How long had it taken him? How long until he finally found out about Jason's death? Too long. Bruce hadn't even tried to contact him. It changed the man. Depression hit Bruce like a train when Jason died the first time. It made Bruce mad with pain and despair. It strained his relationships  _permanently._

He'd lost a part of Dick's trust at that time. Lost a part of himself. Now they were here. Maybe Jason and Dick had been a little too careless when expressing their affections. Perhaps that's how Joker formulated a plan. Jason and Dick's heated rooftop exhanges with their suits still on- it would be made all too clear to anyone who saw.

They were in love.

But love was dangerous when you were a vigilante. Someone could find a way to hit you hard. To take away anything you loved and cared for. And Joker just loved to do that.

"So much more fun when you were younger!" Joker squealed in delight as he slammed the crowbar across Jason's face. 

"Stop!" Dick screamed out and slammed his body against the glass once more. 

It was too strong and he was too drugged up. His wrists felt like they were on fire. The rope was steadily becoming looser though. He just needed to hold on a little longer. Get out of the ropes and storm the door, then he was going to royally kick Joker's ass. Kick it for making him watch, kick it for hurting Jason, and kick it for just him being him.

"Relax bird-boy," Joker seized Jason's hair and yanked his head back. He stretched Jason's lips up into a bloody smile, "We're having fun! See?"

His green eyes flickered with insanity as a fit of laughter overtook him. Jason was nearly unconscious and just as badly drugged up. His eyes were hidden by the domino mask on his face, but Dick knew he was close to snapping... if he hadn't snapped already.

Jason was wheezing. Blood soaked his clothes. Most of it his own. A deep gash sliced across his chest and another down his left eye. The slim of turquoise green peaked out. Just barely showing color. His body lay limp on the floor from all the needles Joker put in him. He was hit without end. Asked the same questions Jason once described to Dick.

Questions that haunted his dreams to this very day. Dick steeled himself though. He couldn't react, he would not allow Joker to be satisfied. All he wanted was a rise out of Dick. 

When Joker hadn't got the response he wanted he just smiled again. He hit Jason, over and over, forcing him to relive the same nightmare. The same damn nightmare that drove him insane. The same nightmare that  _killed_ Jason Todd. Except this time it was Nightwing who'd failed him, not Batman. If Jason died, Dick had no one to blame but himself and the Joker of course.

They'd become too comfortable. Dick found solace in Jason's arms. He craved the touch and affection, the attention, from Jason. More often than not he sought Jason out on patrol more than criminals. He'd stage things, pretend it was mere coincidence at first- until Jason called him out on it. Oh god when Jason called him out it was bad. Bad in a very good way, that ended the night very intimately.

Either way, they'd both let their gaurd down. Didn't check out their regular rendezvous spots. Their safe places. Joker saw them making out in one of their favorites and that's exactly where he'd planted the gas bombs. Hidden delicatly beneath the soil of a flower bed on the floor below. 

Dick grit his teeth, they should have moved around more. Blood spattered the window- Could have been in the manor or a safehouse. Joker came up and started wiping some of the blood off. Dick could have dealt with Bruce if he objected, could have double checked everything. A smile appeared in the blood- Jason wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for Dick.

His vision started going blurry. He glared distantly at the blood drawn smile. His chest constricted in fear. No, no if he passed out... When he woke up Jason wouldn't be alive anymore. There was no if about it. Joker would keep Dick alive for giggles. To see the pain everytime Dick came out on patrol to hunt his ass down.

"Ja... No, please-" He wheezed out as he faded in and out of conscious.

More blood spattered the floor. Jason wouldn't be able to take much more. Suddenly Dick felt a feeling he'd never felt before. His heart ached at the problem. Dick knew how badly it messed up Jason, but he's never known how it felt first-hand.

_Is this how you felt when you died?_

Batman wasn't coming. 

Dick heard a scream just before everything went black.

* * *

 

As soon as he woke up- he cried. He didn't know where he was, couldn't care. Jason was dead. There was no doubt in his mind.  _Dick Grayson_ let Jason Todd die  _again._ All he had done was watch hopelessly behind stupid glass and a weak rope bond. Too drugged up to do anything. 

He remembered the first time Jason opened up to him. It was a rough patch with Bruce for him. Dick was angry, Jason offered to be an outlet. An argument, a physical fight- and then they stopped from exhaustion. Dick was laying in Jason's arms when the last punch was thrown.

_"I'm sorry Jason," Dick panted._

_"Shut up pretty boy."_

Dick laughed bitterly in remembrance of the event. That's what sparked it all. He wiped at his face, sure that red marks were there now. He wouldn't hear that low baritone voice again. With all his sarcastic comments and ridiculous smirks.

A knock resounded on the door. It jerked Dick out of his reverie. He hadn't realized he was back in his room at the manor. An IV rack was next to his bed, the tube neatly wrapped back up. Bandages covered his body and the faint burning sensation of alcohol remained on his wounds. Alfred had patched him up.

"Dick. Are you decent?" A low voice called from the other side. 

"Yeah," Dick sighed and huddled back up under the blankets. The tears were coming back. He didn't want to break down again, especially in front of Bruce. 

A hand rubbed his back. It only worsened Dick's fears. Made the hope dimmer. He curled up into himself. None of the family knew about Jason and his relationship so he had to act less involved... Or more? How was he supposed to go about this?

He would mourn in private, hide it from the others. Hide it from Bru-

"Are you okay?" 

The covers were lifted off of him and hands ran over Dick's body. Checking bandages and muttering a few comments. Dick froze. He thought it was Bruce, but the way they touched him...

Dick whipped around to face Jason. His eyes still rough from crying and his cheeks red. He grit his teeth upon Jason's appearance. 

"You look like shit Jason," Dick whispered and pulled Jason down onto the bed.

Jason grunted in pain and Dick shot up to to check him out. What an idiot. He frowned at Jason. The man's bandages were soaked with blood and his breathing was staggered. His hand wrapped around Dick's and he offered Dick a sharp smile.

"Hey pretty boy-"

Dick smashed his lips into Jason's. The same rough lips he was used to kissing. Lips he wanted to kiss everyday. Eyes he could gaze into for the rest of his life. The touch of someone who loved him as much as he did. He almost started crying again, but he was too happy.


	2. No, You May Not Set Your Younger Sibling on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 jaydick? Sounds funny.
> 
> 4) No, you may not set your younger sibling on fire. with Bruce pulse Jay/Dick if it wouldn't be any trouble?
> 
> Lmao. I had a lot of asks for number four. I was going to add another ask in here but it was more for Damian and I imagine these ones are for Dick trying to set Jason on fire? And Bruce isn't having it.
> 
> No warnings apply to this chapter.

"No, you may not set your younger sibling on fire," Bruce replied lazily from the chair. 

Dick's behavior was concerning. The boy- albeit excited and hyperactive- did not usually show such progressions unless provoked. Which means Jason had done something. Although it didn't take a lot for the two to go at it. Dick was still a little sore about Jason becoming the new Robin.

"But B-man, it would help for the mission!" Dick gripped the arm chair, "Jason would be the ultimate distraction."

"He would die."

"Maybe, but it'd be awesome. Go out with a bang you know?" 

Bruce sighed and put down the newspaper.  _Gotham Times: A new Robin?_ Why was he so adamant on setting the boy on fire? They were tracking down Penguin. No fire needed.

"What did Jason do this time?"

Dick pouted before going off on the usual spiel.

"Well first of all he ate the last of my cereal this morning. Did you know he replaced my toothpaste with peanut butter? Yeah so that happened- and he's been antagonizing me all day long."

Dick made a few stupid faces and tried mocking Jason's voice, "Hur durr, I'm the new Robin. In with the new, out with the-"

"Old!" Jason laughed from across the room, snapping a picture of Dick's face before retreating, "I can't wait to show Babs!"

Dick froze with horror before tearing off after the younger one. He was going to murder him. Maybe he'd let one of the villians do it for him- like the Joker. Joker would love to do that.

* * *

" _Dick Grayson-Wayne, what the hell did I tell you?"_ Bruce screamed out as he used the fire extinguisher on Jason.

The boy was on the verge of tears as he hastily rolled on the ground. Only a part of his suit had caught fire, but it was more than enough. As soon as the flame dwindled down Jason leapt towards Dick. They tore viciously at each other.

"Freaking asshole!" Jason screeched as Dick finally managed to pin him down.

"Ungrateful brat!-"

"ENOUGH!" Bruce growled and shoved them apart. He promptly dragged them both up by the ear, "When we return home you each will go straight to your rooms."

"I'm an adult  _Bruce_ , you can't-" 

Bruce sent a death glare at Dick, "Watch me."

The boys whined in pain and frustration as they were dragged to the batmobile. Penguin could only stare watching them leave. What the bloody hell? He called off his goons. Looked like the Bat gang was busy tonight.


End file.
